


The Wolf of Zootopia

by NyckWilde



Series: WildeHopps' Adventures [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Crime, F/M, Fluff, Gay OCs, Guns, Nick being Judy's Guardian Angel, Nick being injured a lot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyckWilde/pseuds/NyckWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy and Nick were assigned to stop the Wolf of Zootopia, when things get a little too personal between Judy and the Wolf himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight Bust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction so I apologize for any crappy writing.
> 
> I'm also seeking for advice and please leave a review or comment down below, to let me know what you guys think.
> 
> With that said, I hope you guys enjoy...

“So, what are we staking out for again?” Nick asked impatiently, while fumbling with his tranquilizer.

“Anything suspicious,” Judy replied, “or anyone who decides to show up at this alleyway in the middle of the night, actually.”

“Okay then…” Nick responded, “Hey Carrots...”

“What?” she asked.

“How about, we go for something fancy than just pizza?” Nick replied.

“I don’t know…” Judy replied back, while being distracted by something.

“Well, it is a date...” Nick responded.

Nick’s sentence was cut off when Judy snapped her fingers in front of his face, signalling to him that something was up. When he looked at the alleyway, he saw two mammals, a tiger and a wolf, both were wearing suits, and the wolf was carrying a briefcase. Judy observed the two as the wolf unlocked the door in the alleyway, while the tiger was looking around.

“You think they see us?” asked Nick.

“Probably not,” Judy replied while keeping an eye on the two well-dressed mammals, “So Chief Bogo was right, they’re not thugs, they’re professionals.”

“Suits, why wear a suit when you’re being a drug trafficker.” Nick asked.

“Not sure…” Judy replied while reaching for her tranquilizer, “C’mon let’s move in.”

“Whatever you say cottontail,” Nick replied.

As they climbed out of the patrol vehicle, the two inched away from the vehicle slowly, trying their best to move to the alleyway door without making a sound. When they arrived at the door, Nick pressed his ear against the door, trying to make out words from the mumbles he heard coming out from the room.

“Steady, steady, don’t be too aggressive with the packaging…” Nick heard after hearing plastic packaging being ripped aggressively. “You don’t want to ruin the merchandise…”

A few minutes of conversations later, Nick could make out that the two were doing. They were in the room, fumbling around with some packaged goods and talking about their boss, Volk Sabretooth, better known as his alias, the Wolf of Zootopia, the criminal mastermind that robbed the Lemming Bank twice and was involved in trafficking Night Howlers for Bellwether.

“Jackpot…” Nick whispered to Judy, “They work for Volk, now can we bust them?”

“As you wish…” Judy replied, “One, two…”

When Judy counted to three, the two rammed the door open and pointed their tranquilizers directly at the two mammals, who were in shock.

“Shit…” the Wolf cursed in anger while turning around.

“Stop what you’re doing and turn around.” commanded Judy.

“Well isn’t it ZPD’s most famous cop,” said the tiger with a smirk, “looks like you brought a fox with ya.”

“Put your hands where we can see them,” Judy responded after noticing the tiger’s hands were in his pocket.

“As you wish…” the tiger replied.

In the blink of an eye, the tiger pulled out a handgun, while the wolf reached for his, which was holstered in his pocket. Nick pulled his trigger while pointing directly at the wolf, who fell unconscious shortly after a dart was fired directly at him. Judy did the same, but she missed, giving the tiger a split second to fire his handgun. Before the bullet fired had reached Judy, Nick promptly leaned in front of Judy, blocking the bullet which buried itself into Nick’s arm.

“Fuck…” Nick cursed with a muffled voice, after feeling a sharp pain in his arm.

“NICK!” Judy screamed in horror, after hearing the loud gunshot, while catching Nick, who almost fell after being shot. “NICK ARE YOU OKAY?”

Nick responded with a grunt.

Blood was flowing out slowly from the gunshot wound on Nick’s arm. Judy kept trying to stop the bleeding, by putting pressure on his wound. Judy was desperately holding on to Nick’s limp body, while constantly telling Nick to hold on.

While Judy was focused on Nick, the tiger retreated to a window, escaping through it. Judy called for back-up, which arrived after five minutes. Two police vehicles pulled up on the scene, each carrying two police officers. Two of them rushed towards Nick and Judy, while the other two carried the tranquilized wolf into the police vehicle.

Nick’s gunshot wound was bandaged by the other two police officers who arrived at the scene. Although the wound was not fatal, it was still severe. After carrying Nick into their police vehicle, one of the police officers drove Nick to the hospital, where he was rushed into the ER immediately, to get some stitches on his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. After that Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, sorry for the crappy Chapter 1, I'll probably rewrite chapter one as I'm not that happy with it.
> 
> I'll promise that other chapters won't be that crappy, and I'm seeking for you guys' advice on how to write better and stuff like that.
> 
> With that said, here's Chapter 2

“Has he said anything yet?” Chief Bogo asked Judy.

“Not much, really,” replied Judy, “He just kept his cool and said that there was nothing we could do to make him talk about Volk. He’s a tuff nut to crack.”

“I see…” said Chief Bogo, who was staring at the wolf in the interrogation room, through the one-way glass.

“So what were they trafficking?” Judy asked Chief Bogo, “Heroin? Cocaine?”

“That’s the problem.” Chief Bogo responded, “The sample we gave them was inconclusive. They said that the sample didn’t match any drugs or any kind of substance.”

Judy looked worried, knowing the fact that someone was buying and using unknown substances for unknown reasons, which got her thinking back about the Night Howler case. Judy snapped out of her thoughts when Chief Bogo asked…

“So how’s Nick holding up?”

“He’s holding up okay,” she responded, “He’s almost ready to get back on the case again, he just can’t wait to be back at ZPD.”

“Very well,” replied Chief Bogo with a satisfied tone, “Let me know when he’s able to get back to work.”

“Yes Chief, ” Judy responded.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Judy arrived at Nick’s apartment, she let herself in with the key Nick gave her after knocking twice on the door, both with no responses. Nick was sleeping soundly on his bed. He was snoring loudly, letting Judy know that he was in a deep sleep. Judy went towards Nick, sitting beside him on his bed. She slowly ran her paw along the red fur on his arm, stopping when she reached the white bandages.

After kissing Nick on the forehead, Judy looked around Nick’s messy apartment, which had a pile of clothes situated in a corner, next to a dresser. Judy walked towards the pile of clothes, picking them up and placing them neatly in one the drawers of the dresser. When she was done, she noticed a piece of paper on top of the dresser.

Picking it up, she noticed that the piece of paper was a reservation ticket for a table for two at Gourmet de Zootropolis. After placing a small basket full of blueberries on the dresser, Judy looked at the reservation ticket more closely and found out that the reservation for a dinner for that night. Before leaving Nick’s apartment, Judy turned her head towards the sleeping fox and cracked a smile, before whispering “Thanks,”.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Damn!” Volk cursed in anger after finding out that his partner, Eric Hound, had been caught by the ZPD for trafficking of illegal goods.

“Now tell me everything,” Volk sternly asked Victor, the tiger who told him what had happened.

“It was that damn bunny, Judy Hopps, ZPD’s cop of the year and some other fox that busted us last night.” Victor explained, “The fox was the one that tranquilized Eric. The bunny shot at me, but she missed, giving me a chance to end her, but the fox took the hit, which got her distracted and that gave me a chance to escape…”

“The fox,” Volk interrupted, “anything about the fox?”

“I don’t know anything about him, all I know is that the bunny broke down after he was shot, I think the fox meant more than just a partner to her.” Victor continued.

“Is that so…” Volk replied.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at ZPD, Nick walked in casually with his normal attire and a box of donuts. He walked towards a surprised Clawhauser, who greeted Nick when he reached his counter.

“O-M-Goodness!” Clawhauser said with a smile and a surprised expression, “Hi Nick!”

“Nice to meet you to buddy,” Nick responded while placing the box of donuts on Clawhauser’s desk.

“Wow, donuts? How thoughtful of you,” Clawhauser said in response after seeing Nick placing a box of donuts on his table. “So, what are you doing here Nick? You’re not here for work right?”

“Uh no, I’m just here to find Judy,” replied Nick, who was smiling with confidence.

“Okay…” said Clawhauser, who was stuffing a fresh pink frosted donut into his mouth, “Oh, by the way, how’s your arm?”

“Don’t worry ‘bout that, I’m fine,” Nick replied while looking at his bandaged arm.

“Seems that you’re better now,” Clawhauser said with a relief, “I think Judy’s in the office, doing some paperwork.”

“Thanks,” replied Nick, “And enjoy those donuts buddy.”

Nick took the lift to the third floor, where he walked to Judy’s cubicle which was located at the far end of the office area. When he got there, he found a smiling bunny, staring at his green eyes with her purple ones. Nick smiled back before greeting her.

“Hey Carrots,” Nick greeted.

“Oh hey Nick,” Judy greeted him back, “What’re you doing here?”

“Oh, I’m here to ask you something,” Nick responded while smiling confidently, “So, I made a reservation at Gourmet de Zootropolis yesterday for tonight, and I’m asking whether you want to…”

“Sure, why not?” Judy interrupted while trying her best to hide her giggles.

“Okay then, I’ll pick you up at seven?” Nick responded.

“Sure,” Judy replied, “Thanks Nick,”

“By the way, thanks again for the blueberries,” Nick said before leaning into Judy for a goodbye kiss and retreating back into the lift, leaving a satisfied bunny, smiling at him.


	3. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I was busy at school and had a ton of essays to do last week.  
> Anyways, here's Chapter 3

“You’re sure that you can drive right?” Judy questioned Nick while observing Nick turning the steering wheel with his bandaged arm.

“Carrots, I’m sure I can drive,” Nick responded with a smirk, “Well, I did got to your apartment unharmed, didn’t I?”

“Just saying, you should just let me have it next time,” Judy replied while thinking back what had happened, “I know you’re trying to save me, but please, just put yourself out of harm’s way okay?”

“You know I have to do what I have to do right?” said Nick, while concentrating on turning left, towards Zootopia Centre, “Don’t blame yourself for letting me take a bullet for you, I chose to do it anyway.”

When the conversation ended, Nick parked his car in the crowded parking lot, after finding a tight but just perfect spot for his car. Nick got out of his car before walking casually towards Judy, who climbed out of the car from the front door of the opposite side.

“M’ Lady,” said a smirking Nick while reaching out his paw towards Judy.

Judy united her paw with Nick’s, after turning her head towards the tuxedo wearing fox, revealing her blushes and smile to him. Nick smiled back at her, and the two began proceeding into the glass door of the restaurant.

“Good evening Sir, have you made a reservation?” a porcupine greeted Nick after approaching them from the small counter in front of them.

“Good evening to you too,” Nick responded while reaching for the reservation ticket in his pocket.

“Here you go,” Nick replied after he handed the reservation ticket to the porcupine.

“Table for two…” the porcupine responded, “Follow me, I’ll take you two to your table.”

After following the waiter to their table, Nick seated his lady on one of the two chairs before sitting on his. Nick ordered for Judy and himself after scanning the menu twice. The waiter jotted down his orders before leaving the two alone in their table.

“Nick,” said Judy.

“Yes Carrots?” Nick replied with a smile.

“Thanks,” Judy added, “Thanks for saving me that night,”

“Well, that’s what we do at the ZPD,” said a smirking Nick.

Judy gave Nick another smile, before the waiter came with a plate of appetizers and a bottle of red wine, which the waiter opened with ease. The waiter then poured the contents of the bottle into both of their glasses. After the waiter left, Nick looked at Judy, who was smiling back at him.

“Fancy,” Judy replied after she looked at Nick.

The two clinked their glasses together just before Nick mentioned, “To you and me being alive and well,”…  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After paying for the dinner, Nick took Judy into his car, which he used to escort Judy to her apartment. When the two reached her front door, Nick gave Judy a kiss, just before Judy pulled him into her apartment. The two helped each other change, before Judy dragged him onto her small but comfortable bed, where the couple cuddled each other till they slept soundly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You have a visitor,” the prison warden said after unlocking the cell door.

Eric stood up, before following the prison warden towards the visitation area. After he arrived at the visitation area, he looked around and saw a wolf in a suit, who sat at one of the tables, next to the steel door. After approaching the wolf, the wolf greeted Eric before he handed him his cell phone. Placing the phone next to his ear, Eric recognised voice of the person behind the other phone. 

“Eric…” said the caller, “I’m sorry I got you into this, I’ll try to get you out…”

“Volk,” replied Eric while he began to tear up, “I hate it here, I can’t live here, not without you,”

“I know Eric, I know, it’s hard for me too,” the caller responded, “Knowing the fact that someone you love is away from you, and that it was all my fault…”

“Volk, don’t blame yourself…” Eric replied after letting a tear fall from his left eye.

“Eric, I will avenge you, I will find the bunny, and I’ll hurt her the way she hurt us…” the caller responded shortly, after hanging up.

The wolf in the suit took his phone back and left the visitation area shortly after. Eric scratched his eyes, creating more tear drops before he was escorted back into his cell by another prison warden.

“Do what you have to, Volk…” Eric whispered to himself when he sat on his bed in his cell.


	4. Foundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, here we go...

“Shit,” Judy whispered to herself, after glancing at her watch, which showed 7:38.

When the train stopped, Judy stepped out before other mammals, and rushed towards the gate of the subway. After she resurfaced from the subway transit, Judy ran towards the Zootopia Police Department Centre, which was located only few blocks away from the subway station.

After avoiding knocking down pedestrians and causing other mayhem, Judy finally arrived at the Zootopia Police Department Centre. Entering the building, Clawhauser noticed Judy and gave her a worried look.

“Oh My Goodness Judy, you’re late,” Clawhauser mentioned after seeing the panting bunny, “You’re never late, Judy what happened to you?”

“Nothing, really,” Judy replied while catching her breath, “It was just a crazy night with Nick,”

“Oh…”Clawhauser replied while forming a smile, “You guys were…”

“Ok enough,” Judy responded while trying to hide her blushes, “Where’s Chief Bogo?”

“Chief Bogo is at his office,” Clawhauser replied.

“Thanks,” said Judy, while rushing to Chief Bogo’s office.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chief Bogo?” Judy greeted timidly after letting herself into Chief Bogo’s Office.

“Hopps,” said Chief Bogo, who was slowly turning around to face the bunny.

“Here we go…” Judy said to herself, while preparing to face the music.

“I see you’re late…” Chief Bogo added while Judy was looking more terrified than ever, “Putting that aside…”

Judy felt as if a heavy rock was lifted from her head after hearing the three words Chief Bogo uttered.

“Eric Hound, they guy that you caught earlier finally cracked under the pressure,” said Chief Bogo with an urgent look, “Warehouse No. 7, South Weather Foundry, Tundratown. Eric said that they were storing their supply at the location.”

“Of course, the place was abandoned just a couple months ago,” Judy responded, “Perfect place to keep things out of sight.”

“Yes,” Chief Bogo replied after hearing Judy’s statement, “I want you and Nick, if he wants to, to go to the location, and do what you two do best.”

“You can count on us Chief,” Judy responded confidently.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“You sure you’re fit to be on duty?” Judy asked after parking the patrol cruiser beside the snowy road.

“Carrots, I’ll be fine,” Nick replied while showing Judy the scar on his arm, “Trust me, it doesn’t hurt that bad.

“Let’s move in,” Nick added after climbing out of the vehicle.

After reaching the gates of the foundry, Nick smashed the padlock of the gate open with a crowbar that they were provided with. Nick pushed the metal gate open with his paws, before Judy stepped into the abandoned site.

“Cold,” Nick uttered while rubbing his paws after feeling the frozen metal of the gate.

“Well, it’s about to get worse,” replied Judy while opening the front door of the main building, causing cold, freezing air to gush into the two officer’s faces.

Nick took out his flashlight, while following the bunny who was in front of him. The main building was dark and gloomy, which obscured the two’s vision, but the ray of light Nick controlled helped them lead their way. After reaching the back door, Judy opened the door, revealing rays of the evening sunlight.

“Good to be out of that freezer,” said a shivering Nick.

“It’s not that bad,” Judy said while smiling at the fox.

Reaching the blocks of warehouses, Judy and Nick followed the signs, which had numbers from 1-5 to 6-10. Walking into the long and freezing corridor, Judy observed the labels on top of each door which lead to different warehouses. The two stopped after reaching Warehouse No.7.

“Here we go…” said Nick while pulling out his crowbar out again.

“Let see if we find anything,” Judy replied while pointing at the padlock on the steel door of the warehouse.

After smashing the padlock, Judy and Nick proceeded into the warehouse with caution. Judy looked around, only to find nothing. The room was empty, apart from the ripped plastic packaging and some planks which were lying on the cold, cement floor.

“Nothing?” Judy replied with a disappointed look, “There’s nothing in here…”

“They must’ve moved it,” said Nick, who was shining his flashlight over the floor of the empty room.

“Damn…” Judy responded with an even more disappointed look.

“Let’s call it a day or…” replied Nick, after hearing Judy’s response.

“Looks like we’ll be here for a while,” added Nick, after seeing Judy proceeding to the warehouse next to it.

After a long and disappointing search, Judy and Nick walked outside the main building.

“Carrots, don’t feel bad,” Nick asked after looking at the sad and disappointed look Judy gave, “Here, give me the keys, let me drive,”

“Thanks,” replied Judy, who reached her paw out to give Nick the keys to the patrol vehicle.

While focusing on the sad bunny, Nick unlocked the vehicle’s door and stepped into the cruiser. After Judy buckled her seat belt, Judy heard a small creaking sound, followed by a clank, and Nick’s painful scream.  
“Nick!” Judy shouted while turning her head towards the crying fox.

Nick reached down to his leg, while screeching in pain. Judy unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the cruiser before running towards the driver seat. Judy forced the door open, before covering her mouth with her paw and trying to prevent herself from screaming after looking at Nick’s left leg.

Nick’s whole leg was swallowed by an iron bear trap. The teeth of the bear trap sunk itself deep into Nick’s leg, which was bleeding non-stop. After recovering from the shock, Judy forced herself to pull Nick out from the driver seat, while trying her best to keep calm.

Nick, on the other hand, was clenching his teeth, and shivering in pain, while trying to crack open the bear trap. After pulling Nick out, Judy helped Nick calm down before trying to separate the two halves of the bear trap which was engulfing Nick’s leg with all her might, only to fail.

“Nick, keep calm,” Judy said calmly, after turning her head towards Nick, who was keeping his eyes shut, while trying to comprehend to the pain.

After failing to separate the bear trap from Nick’s bloody leg a couple times, Judy reached for her walkie-talkie, while patting Nick’s forehead, trying to soothe Nick from the pain he was enduring.

“Clawhauser!” said Judy on the radio, “Call in help, we’re at South Weather Foundry, Tundratown. Nick is injured, so call in an ambulance…”

While Judy was using her walkie-talkie, Nick pulled his leg, only to find out that there was a chain attached to the bear trap. Without warning, Nick pulled his leg once again, only to find out what was on the other end on the chain after the chain was pulled out from the pedal of the cruiser. Nick grabbed Judy into his chest tightly, and holding her tight while facing the opposite direction from the cruiser after he saw the grenade pin, which was attached to the end of the chain. Nick held Judy even tighter after hearing a small ‘tink’ sound, while expecting an explosion, which happened shortly after.


	5. Missed the bunny...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5, its been a while haven't it...

Judy slowly opened her eyes, after hearing the alerting sound of the sirens of an ambulance. Judy could hardly feel anything, apart from the growing pain in her head. Judy realised that she was lying on the cold, snowy ground after getting her senses back. She could also smell the unpleasant smell of smoke and burning fur, not realising that the smell was coming from something that was wrapping her tightly. Judy felt something like a furry blanket was covering her entirely, causing her not be able to get up easily. When Judy flipped the ‘furry blanket’ over, she realised that it was Nick.

“Nick?” said a confused Judy.

Judy got up eventually after almost collapsing onto the ground again. She looked at the unconscious fox next to her and promptly wrapped her paws around the fox’s head.

“Nick!” Judy exclaimed while trying her best not to cry.

As the sirens of the ambulance grew louder, Judy flipped Nick’s unconscious body to his back, only to reveal his burnt back area. Judy sobbed while calling Nick’s name over and over again before the paramedics rushed to Judy. The paramedics carried Nick onto a stretcher before carrying him into the ambulance. Judy was also taken into the same ambulance, where she was examined for any injuries. Paramedics in the ambulance rushed around to examine Nick for the same reason while Judy kept her paw on Nick at all times, on their way to the hospital.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hospital, Nick was rushed to the ER on a gurney, with Judy on her side until they reached there. Judy was advised to stay outside while the doctors where working Nick in the operation room. Judy was taken to a room where the doctor ran a few x-rays and tests on Judy, before concluding that she had a broken wrist. After receiving a bandage from the doctor, Judy was visited by Chief Bogo and two other officers. Judy responded with a blank face when they walked in.

“Officer Hopps,” Chief Bogo greeted with a rather sad look.

“Chief Bogo,” replied Judy, who was sitting on the hospital bed, “When Nick and I was at the foundry…”  
“Are you okay?” interrupted Chief Bogo.

“I’m fine Chief,” responded Judy, “Thanks for asking.”

“We found nothing,” Judy continued, “Nick and I checked every single warehouse in the foundry and we found nothing, all of them were empty. After we got out, Nick offered to drive for me, and when he got into the cruiser…”  
Judy started to sob before finishing her sentence.

“Hopps,” Chief Bogo responded.

“…When Nick got in the cruiser, his leg was…” Judy continued while sobbing, “…and then he pushed me onto the ground and there was an explosion…”

“Hopps, we can continue later if you wish to,” Chief Bogo interrupted again.

Judy covered her face with her paws while repeatedly saying “It was all my fault…”

Chief Bogo walked towards Judy, before giving her a hug.

“Judy, don’t blame yourself, I was the one who put you two in that position,” Chief Bogo replied with a rather sad look while staring down at the crying bunny.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“South Weather Foundry, Tundratown. Yesterday, ZPD’s Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde were sent on a mission when an incident happened. Head of Zootopia Fire Department, Mr Rowley Horns stated that the two officer’s police cruiser was allegedly rigged with a frag grenade, which caused the incident. Thankfully, the explosion did not take any of the two officers’ life, although Officer Wilde suffered severe second degree burns to the back of his head, his back and his tail. Officer Wilde also suffered from a broken left femur, and several deep cuts to his left thigh and calf, from a bear trap that was allegedly placed on the acceleration pedal of the driver seat of the police cruiser, as stated by Officer Hopps. Officer Hopps, on the other hand, was lucky to survive the explosion and did not suffer any severe burns, apart from a broken wrist, as she was ‘shielded’ by Officer Wilde, as stated by Officer Hopps.”

“She’s still alive.” Volk responded in anger, while turning his head towards Victor, who just entered the room

“Volk, I saw her drive earlier, I taught that she was going to…” replied Victor before being interrupted by the wolf.

“But you caught a fox,” interrupted Volk, who started to form a grin, “She took Eric away, so how about we take the fox away from her too…”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Chief?” said Clawhauser while knocking on the already opened door of Chief Bogo’s office, “The guys at the lab, they found  
something,”

“On the Wolf’s Case?” replied Chief Bogo, who walked towards Clawhauser, who was handing a file to him.

“The guys found out that the substance that Nick and Judy found that night,” Clawhauser continued while Chief Bogo was flipping the pages of the lab report, “It was Night Howler extract,”

“Night Howler extract?” responded Chief Bogo, “So, do we have any new leads?”

“Not yet sir, but I’ll ask the guys to interrogate Eric again, see if we can squeeze anything else from him,” Clawhauser replied.

“Do it,” said Chief Bogo sternly, “And also, mark the Wolf’s case as our number one priority, we don’t need another Night Howler case again,”

“Yes Chief,” responded Clawhauser.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Nick,” whispered Judy, who was sitting on a chair next to the comatose fox, “Nick, I told you not to put yourself in danger to protect me again…”

Judy kept her paw on Nick’s paw, gently holding it with her tiny paw, while staring at Nick’s face, which had a bandage wrapped around his right eye and his right ear. The heart rate monitor beeped rhythmically, almost identical to Nick’s repeatedly rising and dropping chest while Judy was pulling the blanket which covered the lower part of the fox’s body to his chest.

“Nick, please forgive me,” said Judy, before falling asleep on the chair, while still holding Nick’s paw.


	6. ...Caught a Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5.
> 
> Sorry if it took too long.

“Careful Nick,” said Judy, who was steadily holding onto Nick’s right arm, while they went up the stairs, “One step at a time,”

“Carrots, don’t worry,” replied Nick, “I’ll be careful,”

“Almost there,” Judy replied, after they reached the final five steps to the third floor of the apartment building.

“Finally!” exclaimed a panting Nick, who limped to the nearest wall he could find, before leaning against it, “That took like forever,”

Judy handed the crutches to Nick, before guiding him to his apartment door. After taking out the spare keys that were in her pocket, Judy unlocked the door with ease. Judy swung the door open, before guiding the fox into his apartment.

“Thanks cottontail,” thanked Nick.

“Well, what do you think?” asked Judy, who gestured her hands at his apartment, which was well organised and free from dust.

“Wow Carrots, you’ve really cleaned the place,” praised Nick, who was looking around his apartment, before plopping himself on the couch that he missed, “I missed you couch.”

“Dumb fox,” replied Judy with a smirk, before seating herself next to Nick, “Clawhauser did most of the cleaning, I just organised your clothes and other stuff,”

“Thanks to Clawhauser then,” Nick replied while looking at the plaster cast on his fractured left leg.

“By the way, here’s something from ZPD,” informed Judy, who pulled out a Welcome Back Card from an envelope that was placed on Nick’s coffee table. “Chief Bogo also mailed you the Wolf’s Case file, as you wanted something to do right?”

“Well, beats sitting here and resting on the couch for the rest of the day,” replied Nick, who took the card from Judy’s paws, before being handed the brown file.

“I better head back the station,” said Judy, who gave Nick a kiss on his check before heading towards the door, “Call me if you need help, and try not to kill yourself again,”

“I won’t Carrots,” Nick responded with a smile.

After Judy left the room, Nick opened up the file, revealing a set of documents, including a collection of printed pictures. Nick took one of the pictures, scanning it closely, before gasping in horror. The picture showed snow that was covered with blood that he knew was his and fragments and scraps of metal. Before closing up the file, Nick started to tear up, which made him look at the cast that was around his leg, and the bandages under his ZPD t-shirt.

Before lying down on the couch, Nick heard a knock on his door, which made him sprung up and reach for his crutches. Nick proceeded towards the door, before reaching for the door knob.

“Carrots, is that you?” Nick uttered.

Without hearing any response, Nick unlocked the door. Without warning, the door swung open violently, which made Nick retreat. Behind the door were two large mammals, a coyote and a tiger, both dressed in suits.

“Hi?” questioned Nick when the two began walking towards him.

Nick began to panic when the tiger began to reach his hand out to him, before falling on his back and dropping his crutches.  
“Stay away!” Nick shouted, before retreating backwards with his elbows.

Before Nick could shout again, the tiger grabbed Nick by his muzzle, forcing a muffled scream out from him. The tiger then placed a leather muzzle over Nick’s face, leading Nick to kick the tiger’s arm with his right leg, only to be whacked in the head with a baton.

“We got him.” The coyote said on his earpiece before retracting his baton.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What’s our decision?” Judy asked Chief Bogo, who was standing in front of the briefing room. 

“Well, the only choices we have are to put him in court, or giving him immunity as a witness.” Chief Bogo answered, while eyeing through the documents attached on the clipboard, “Actually, it is his own choice.”

“His own choice?” Judy asked again, before giving out a puzzled look.

“Yes,” he continued, “And his choice is to be put on court than being given immunity,”

“Weird,” Judy replied.

“I know, it’s rare to see someone chose punishment over immunity,” Chief Bogo responded, “I’ve only seen a couple cases in my career where the culprit would rather be sentenced on death row than being given immunity. Most of them would rather turn on their friends just for immunity.”

“So, any new leads?” asked Judy.

“Glad you asked,” Chief Bogo replied, while switching on the small television that was attached to the wall.

The video showed a familiar scene, which Judy recognised. The video was taken from a security camera that was located just outside of South Weather Foundry, the place where the incident happened. The footage showed a car that stopped in front of the police cruiser that was parked in front of the foundry. When the car stopped, a tiger that Judy recognised climbed out of the car while carrying a gym bag. The tiger unlocked the police cruiser’s door with a unidentified tool, before placing the bear trap and a grenade inside.

After doing so, the tiger closed the cruiser’s car door, before leaving in the black car. Judy tried her best not to cry, after seeing the footage. Just before the car left, Chief Bogo paused the video, pointing at the licence plate on the paused video.

“26 DTN 08” said Chief Bogo.


	7. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, JUDY IS AS MEAN AS HELL IN THIS CHAPTER AND SHE MIGHT USE VERY RUDE LANGUAGE.

“Nick?” Judy yelled on her phone, after looking around the empty apartment, “Where are you…”

“Officer Judy Hopps,” the deep voice on the other end cut off Judy’s sentence, which struck panic into her mind, “Your little fox friend, Nick Wilde…”

“WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO NICK?” Judy exclaimed before the voice on the other end could finish his sentence.

“You know who I am,” said the voice, “You were the one that took Eric away from me, and so, I’m just returning the favour,”

“Volk Sabretooth,” Judy replied with a mixture of sadness, anger and panic, “Don’t you dare do anything to Nick,”

“I heard that Eric…” Volk responded, “3 days left until he goes huh,”

“That was his own choice, I had nothing to do with it,” Judy spoke while trying her best not to cry, “Please, leave Nick alone, or the ZPD will…”

“How about this, I’ll give your friend 3 days, before he suffers the same fate,” said Volk with a rather angered tone, “While waiting, how bout I make you feel what it feels like for me to see Eric in pain…”

“WE Will FIND YOU!” Judy replied angrily, followed with a sob, “Nick has nothing to do with this!”

“Good luck then.” Volk replied before he hung up on Judy, who fumbled with her phone to call Chief Bogo, while wiping the tears off her eyes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick woke up with a sharp pain in his head, before realising that it was bleeding. Nick placed a hand on his head wound, before retreating after the wound sent shocks of pain into his system. Nick looked around him while trying to get up, only to fall back down again.

Although the room was gloomy, Nick could make out that he was in a small, empty storage room of some sort, with scratch marks and dried blood on the walls. The door was a thick iron door, the type that the ZPD used for containing prisoners.  
Nick forced himself up the second time, only to fail again, as his fractured leg was unable to support him. Nick crawled towards the iron door before pulling himself up with the help of the handle on the door. After leaning himself against the wall to keep himself from falling again, Nick fumbled with the handle, trying to get the door open.

After a couple tries, Nick stopped after realising that the door was locked from the outside. Nick cried for help, before seating himself on the cold concrete floor. The pain from his bleeding head made him grunt in pain. He placed his paw on his head again while ignoring the pain.

While drifting into sleep, Nick heard someone turning a key on the other side of the door, before it swung open. Nick panicked after seeing Volk who slowly walked towards him.

“Volk Sabretooth?” Nick uttered while slowly retreating.

“I see you’re awake,” he responded with a grin, “Time for some fun…”

Volk walked towards the retreating fox, before grabbing him by his neck and lifting him up into the air. Nick forcefully clawed the larger mammal, which made him release him, before landing a punch on Nick’s stomach. Nick tried to get up, only to be pushed down again by Volk, who held his phone up to Nick’s face, before taking a picture.

“Remember to get my good side,” said Nick while trying to crack a smile, but stopped by the growling wolf.

“Oh, I’ll get your good side,” Volk responded, before forcefully grabbing Nick’s neck, squeezing the air out of the smaller mammal, and throwing him across the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Victor Stripes,” said Chief Bogo sternly.

“WHERE DID YOU FUCKING TAKE HIM?” screamed a sobbing Judy.

“Hopps,” Chief Bogo commanded calmly, “Let me take care of this, you have gone through a lot in this case already.”

“Settle down bunny,” the tiger responded while smirking, “Don’t worry, Volk did not do much to him yet.”

“Shut up,” Chief Bogo barked at Victor, “You only talk when I tell you to.”

“Officer Wilde’s Apartment,” continued Chief Bogo, who kept a stern eye on Victor, “The fuck did you do to him?”

“To be honest, I only placed a muzzle over him…” said Volk before he got interrupted by Judy.

“A MUZZLE?” Judy shouted again.

“Hopps!” Chief Bogo barked at Judy, who stared at Victor with a death stare, “Let him finish,'

“Then, I carried him into my car, before handing him to Volk,” said Victor, “He did the rest.”

“Where did you take him?” questioned Chief Bogo again.

“Oh that, you people figure it out yourself,” said Victor with a smile while looking at an angry Judy, “She is the best of the best right?”

“Why are you cooperating then?” asked Chief Bogo.

“Shorter jail time right?” Victor replied.

“NOT UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHERE NICK IS YOU BITCH!” Judy shouted.

“She is kind of right,” said Chief Bogo again.

“I can’t do that,” Victor said again.

“It’s going to be a long day for us then.” replied Chief Bogo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Judy walked out from the interrogation room with Chief Bogo with a disappointed and panicked look, after a long hour in the interrogation room.

“Hopps, “ said Chief Bogo, “We’ll find Nick, if that’s the last thing we will do.”

Judy responded with a sob, before her phone beeped, stating that she received a new message.

“NICK?” said Judy, after looking at the picture of Nick in a small room, with blood running down from his mouth.

“Hopps, what is it?” replied Chief Bogo with a puzzled look, before Judy showed him the message that she received.  
“Oh god,” Judy whimpered while beginning to cry.

“Sent from Nick’s phone?” Chief Bogo responded, “We can track his phone can’t we?”

Judy felt as if a weight was lifted off her head. Chief Bogo ran towards the forensics department of the building, with Judy following behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it comes, chapter 8.

“ZPD!” shouted Fangmeyer after kicking down the door of the building, before holding up his tranquiliser gun up defensively.

“Nobody move!” Wolford commanded after walking into the building, before pointing his tranquiliser gun at the leopard that stood in front of him.

“Oh fuck!” the leopard screamed, before he ran towards one of the doors, only to be shot with a green dart.

“It’s the fuzz!” shouted one of the mammals in the room, after hearing the leopard’s scream.

“Get the guns!” another voice could be heard, which made Wolford signal for the other officers that were dressed in riot armour, who were waiting outside of the building.

One by one, the officers stormed in the building, splitting up into groups, before knocking down separate doors, neutralising guards on their way. Gunshots could be heard from all directions, followed with the pungent smell of smoke from the non-lethal gas bombs the officers used.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“They’re here!” shouted one of Volk’s henchmen, who pulled out his gun, before firing at one of the officers that just arrived at the corridor.

“I’ll get the fox myself,” Volk commanded, “You’ll hold them off,”

“What?” shouted the bear, “I can’t take all of them at one time!”

“I’m sure you can,” Volk spoke again, before pulling out a dart gun, pointing the barrel at the bear, and pulling the trigger.  
The blue dart flew towards the bear’s horrified expression, before it penetrated into his thick skin. Volk ran towards the stairs to the basement, leaving the petrified bear behind. The bear began to tremble, eyes turning black, before going feral. The officers came in on time, witnessing the bear charging towards them.

The bear held onto one of the officers, throwing him into the air, before scaring off other officers that stood there.

“He’s gone savage!” shouted Delgato, who held up a shield before charging in front of the squad of officers.

“Take him down!” he shouted again, signalling Officer Rhinowitz, who rammed the bear with all his might, while taking precaution not to harm the bear.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volk grabbed Nick by his neck, lifting him towards a hidden door, after leaving the storage room where Nick was held at. Nick was unconscious, his leg wrapped with a dirtied cast. His fur was stained red from the blood that bled out from the various injuries that Volk had given him.

Volk carried him to the second floor of the building, dodging officers that stormed the area. After reaching the second floor, Volk went to a hidden and locked room, before breaking one of the windows, alerting the officers outside the building.

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself, before all of the officers outside saw that he was trying to escape with Nick.

The officers below pulled out their tranquilisers before pointing them at Volk, who placed Nick in front of the window, taunting the officers below as he threatened to drop Nick from the window.

“VOLK SABRETOOTH,” shouted Judy with a megaphone and a panicked tone, “STOP WHAT YOU’RE DOING RIGHT NOW!”

“No can do officer,” Volk shouted loud enough so that the officers below could hear him, “I’ll drop him, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me!”

“I want a sniper team ASAP!” shouted Chief Bogo on his walkie-talkie.

“VOLK,” shouted Judy again, “PLEASE DON’T DO THIS!”

Volk looked around the area through the window, before pulling out a gun, pointing it at Nick.

“I’ll fucking shoot him!” Volk shouted again.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE SHOOT NICK!” Judy screamed on the megaphone with a terrified tone.

The sniper on the opposite building lined up his shot. He pulled the trigger once he was sure to hit Volk, who was trying to hide himself behind Nick, who was still unconscious. The green dart flew towards Volk’s paw, which was holding a gun. The dart penetrated his skin, only to make him release Nick, making him plunder towards the concrete floor below him. Ignoring his blurring vision, Volk ran away from the window, before the rescue team confronted him.

Judy and the other officers rushed towards Nick, who fell on his back on the concrete floor. Officer Delgato ripped open a trauma kit, before Judy felt Nick’s faint pulse. Blood flew from the corner of Nick’s mouth, staining his already red fur near his muzzle even redder.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beeping sound of machinery constantly awoken Judy, who held her paw firmly onto Nick’s who was lying on the hospital bed. Judy sat beside Nick, who was wearing a nasal cannula, which supplied fresh oxygen, in order to aid Nick in his breathing. Judy pulled the blanket up to Nick’s uncovered chest, which was wrapped with another cast, to sustain his broken ribs. Nick had minor seizures, which made him shake and shiver involuntarily. Just as Judy placed her paw on the fur on Nick’s head, a panda who wore a white coat walked in.

“Good morning Officer Hopps, I’m Doctor Olivia Po, Officer Wilde’s doctor.” The panda introduced herself.

“Good morning to you too,” Judy spoke with a deep and calm tone, while rubbing the tears off her eyes, “He’ll be fine right?”

“Miss Hopps, I’m sure that he will be fine,” Doctor Po replied, while taking down the readings shown on the machinery that was connected to Nick, “His vitals seem to be fine, the only thing I’m worried about is his already fractured leg.”

“His leg?” said Judy, “His leg was already broken before the incident.”

“Yes that’s true,” Doctor Po responded, “His already broken leg was stomped pretty badly, and I fear that his leg might not recover that well.”

“Volk was a heartless monster,” said Judy while staring at the drops of glucose that diffused into Nick’s blood via the IV line, “Nick couldn’t even walk, and he just…”

Judy was cut off by her own sobbing, before Doctor Po left her and Nick alone.


	9. Final Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter, end of story.
> 
> But stick around for the BONUS CHAPTER

The steady noise that the wheelchair made could be heard from the long hallway. Mammals around them gazed at Nick, who was sitting calmly on the wheelchair. Although the wheelchair was as high as Judy, she showed no problem of pushing Nick around on the wheelchair.

“Are you nervous?” asked Nick, who turned his head towards Judy.

“Just a little,” Judy replied while smiling at Nick, “I’m also worried that Volk would get away with everything,”

“Well, there is a great chance that he won’t, with all the evidence and stuff,” Nick responded, “Hey look, I’m the evidence they need.”

“True,” said Judy as she giggled.

When they entered the courtroom, everyone kept silent, while constantly staring at the fox. When they reached the front row, Judy wheeled Nick beside Chief Bogo, who looked at him with his classic stern look.

“Hi Chief,” Nick greeted with his usual smirk.

“So you two made it,” Chief Bogo commented, “I thought you were just going to sit your lazy ass on in the hospital all day.”

“I would,” Nick replied, “But I wouldn’t want to miss the chance to see Volk’s face for the last time.”

Their conversation was interrupted when a lion walked Volk into the building through the side door. He was wearing the usual prison attire, with his lawyer – a goat, beside him. After they got to their positions, a sheep walked in, before standing behind the podium with a judge’s hammer on it.

“All rise,” the lion roared, “The Superior Court of Zootopia is now in session, Judge Aries Ramsay presiding. Please be seated,”  
After doing what the lion instructed, Nick and Judy looked at each other, before Nick held Judy’s hand firmly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time passed as the prosecutor presented the evidences of the case, gesturing towards Nick a couple times as he did. To Judy, the prosecutor did an excellent job on presenting the case to the juries and the Judge, who kept their full attention throughout his speech.

“Your Honour,” the goat spoke up after the deer finished his presentation, “My client…”

He was cut off after he looked towards Volk, who signalled to him to stop.

“Mr Goatman?” the Judge spoke up, after he stopped.

“Uh yes, sorry,” the goat replied, before he continued, “Mr Sabretooth is…”

“Saul, that’s enough,” Volk interrupted, only to get more attention from the others, “Your Honour, I plead guilty for all the crimes I did,”

Everyone including Nick and Judy were shocked. Volk had pleaded guilty for his crimes, before he started to tear up. After rubbing his eyes, he looked at the Judge.

“Your Honour,” he said, “I had committed plenty of crimes, please give me a punishment,”

The Judge looked towards Volk the final time, before looking at the jury panel, and towards the crowd in front of him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Volk Sabretooth, the notorious Wolf of Zootopia is finally prosecuted for his crimes this afternoon at the Superior Court of Zootopia. He is currently serving lifetime in Southville Prison of Tundratown, for attempted murder of a police officer, Officer Nick Wilde, and for his previous crimes. Zootopia is currently safe from the wolf himself, after he pleaded guilty during trial for certain reasons, which we believe he did so as he wanted to stop his life of crime…"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So I guess it’s over then,” said Nick.

“I guess so,” Judy replied, while planting a kiss on Nick’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volk's lawyer's name is Saul Goatman, good for you if you know where I got that name from.
> 
> STICK AROUND FOR THE BONUS CHAPTER...


	10. Bonus Chapter

Volk had shattered the mirror that was once on the brick wall. Volk starred at the blank wall in front of him, before looking down at the floor where a pile of mirror shards sat. Volk took one of the larger shards and placed it in his paw, before staring at his reflection in the shard.

“Eric,” he muttered to himself, “I’m coming,”

After taking a final look at the shard, Volk jabbed the shard into his chest without hesitation. As blood flowed from his orange attire, Volk kneeled onto the floor, sobbing and shedding tears onto the floor.

“I’m coming,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.


End file.
